


other lives and dimensions and finally a love poem

by iphigenias



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphigenias/pseuds/iphigenias
Summary: "Marry me," Isak says.Even almost drops the can of tuna he's holding.





	other lives and dimensions and finally a love poem

**Author's Note:**

> me: ok liz u have 4 major essays due within the month so maybe don't procrastinate them?  
> me to me: ok but evak future fic
> 
> title is from a [bob hicok poem](http://www.pa56.org/ross/hicok.htm) of the same name. this was written on my phone on the train home from uni and hastily fixed (i.e. capitalised) while watching criminal minds so don't be surprised if there are mistakes. i'll come back and correct them later i suppose

It's a Saturday morning, and they're at the grocer's. Isak has a list on his phone which he carefully checks off every time they pick up something for their cart. "What's the point of going shopping if you don't know what you're shopping for?" Isak had pointed out last night as he'd checked their cupboards for gaps. "If you don't have a list you're bound to forget something, and then when you do need it you'll regret not being organised enough to buy it in the first place!" Even had sighed dramatically, like he does every time Isak makes this very logical, very annoying argument. And now they're both here with Isak's list, like they are nearly every Saturday morning, because he and Isak are domestic as fuck and _not at all boring, thank you, Magnus_ , who can't even talk because when has he held down a girlfriend long enough to go grocery shopping with her? Answer: never. Which is a little harsh, but, whatever. Even loves their Thursday date nights, their Sunday morning sleep-ins, and God help him, he loves their Saturday shopping trips. Mostly because he loves Isak, but still, there's something to be said for the feeling of accomplishment that comes from weekly grocery shopping for the apartment he lives in with his boyfriend of almost five years. Even smiles to himself, tucks the happiness inside of him, and pushes the cart to catch up to said boyfriend, who by now is almost half an aisle ahead of him.  
  
"Canned soup? Really?" Isak rolls his eyes so hard Even is afraid they'll pop out of his skull.  
  
"You know how late I get home from work sometimes. I don't want to wake you clattering around in the kitchen! Or make you wait up for me any later than you usually do."  
  
Even sighs, grabbing a can of tuna from the shelf and turning it around so he can read the nutrition chart. "None of this stuff is good for you, you know."  
  
"Nothing is good for us anymore," Isak replies, turning to face Even. "We live in such a highly commodified world saturated with preservatives and pesticides and diet plans that even something as simple as a carrot grown on a farm in Iceland carries with it the possibility for genetic modification, chemical poisoning, greenhouse gas," he explains, ticking the points off his fingers as he goes. "And there's been a lot of testing conducted in the field of preserved foods, you know, and they haven't actually proven that there's anything inherently harmful about them apart from the sugar, fats and sodium we all take for granted anyway. So, you know. One can of soup, or," he glances at Even’s hands, "Canned tuna isn't gonna kill us any quicker than homemade chowder or salmon caught and cooked in the same afternoon." Isak looks at Even expectantly, who just feels his heart flip over in his chest at the earnest expression on his boyfriend’s face.  
  
"Okay, Bio-Chem major," he says, leaning in to kiss Isak on the cheek. "We know you're smart, no need to rub it in for us lowlifes."  
  
Isak sighs. "I'm not rubbing it in, I'm just explaining -"  
  
"I know, baby," Even grins. "You can't help showing off, it's been programmed in you since birth. It's okay. I've learned to accept that my beautiful, smart, fucking talented boyfriend is going to save the world one day. I just hope you still like me enough then to let me direct your life story. I think I’m gonna call it _Man of my Dreams, Man of the Future_. Thoughts?" He looks at Isak with a grin. Isak is looking back at him, which isn't all that unusual, except Isak has never looked at Even like this, like - well, Even doesn't know what like. But it makes his heart want to beat right out of his chest.  
  
"Are you... okay?" he chances, and Isak blinks.  
  
"I, um, yeah," he says. He's still looking at Even. "Marry me."  
  
Even almost drops the can of tuna he's holding. He wants to ask Isak to repeat himself but he can't get the words out; loses them somewhere between his brain and his mouth.  
  
Isak seems to realise Even isn't going to say something, because he blinks, shaking himself slightly before looking down at the can of soup he's holding. "Fuck," he says, putting the soup back on the shelf, then rethinking it and moving the can from the shelf to their shopping cart. "Fuck, Even," he says again. "Marry me." Even - Even can't breathe. Isak seems to take his silence as hesitation because he ploughs on. "Look, I - I have the ring at home, I swear, this isn't like - a spur of the moment thing, okay, I love you, I’m so in love with you, Even, so - fuck, will you marry me?"  
  
Even - Even can't believe it. His mouth is dry and there's a prickling behind his eyes but he ignores all that to speak instead. "You - you couldn't have waited?" he says finally, voice choked. Isak blinks and opens his mouth but Even beats him to it. "Fuck, Isak, I - I've been planning this for weeks! What did you think I booked Feinschmecker* tomorrow for?"  
  
Isak stares. "Um -"  
  
"I was gonna - we were gonna get dressed up and I was gonna buy you those tulips you like, you know, the ones in the florist you always - you always look at through the window? And - and we’d get the chef’s menu, and share the dessert, and I was - I was gonna get the waiter to put the ring at the bottom of the pavê, and you'd - I'd let you have the last spoonful and you'd find the ring there and - _faen_ , Isak, couldn't you have waited one more day?"  
  
Isak had started to smile about halfway through Even's tirade, starting softly but now wearing a full blown grin. " _Nei_ ," he says, looking so happy Even could float away from the feeling of it, "I really couldn't." His smile is contagious; Even feels his own lips begin to catch and lift. "So that's a yes, then?"  
  
"Fuck, Isak, I -" Even comes back to himself, suddenly remembering where they are. It's hard when Isak's looking at him like he's the single most beautiful thing in the universe. (Even knows that look. He wears it around Isak all the time.) "I love you so much, of course it's a yes. And I'd really like to push you against these shelves and blow you but there are children here so it's probably inadvisable." Isak just laughs, soft and slightly disbelieving, and Even feels himself fall more and more in love with this boy - with his _fianc_ _é_ , he can say that now, they're _engaged_. "But like -" He looks down at the can of tuna in his hand. "You couldn't have waited until I at least put this in the cart? You really want the symbol of our marriage to be - to be canned tuna with lemon and cracked pepper?"  
  
Isak laughs again. It's unfair, really, how beautiful he looks when he laughs - how beautiful _his fianc_ _é_ looks, God, that will never get old. "It doesn't have to be, like, the symbol of our marriage," he says. "You can just put it in the cart and forget about it?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Even clutches the tuna to his chest. "We are never eating this tuna, we're keeping it forever - this is our engagement tuna, Isak, we can't just forget about it!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Isak placates, moving closer. "But like - you know it'll go off eventually, right? We can't, like, keep it forever."  
  
"What? Why not? I’ll just - put it in a glass case, like Snow White."  
  
Isak grins wide, so wide it looks like he'll split open from the happiness crawling up out of him. Even knows the feeling. "That's not exactly practical."  
  
"Well, you know me," Even says, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Isak’s. "I'm all about practice." He wiggles his eyebrows and Isak groans.  
  
"You know that's not the same thing, right? Like, it's important to me that you know that."  
  
"Well, if I didn't before I do now," Even says, ducking to give Isak a quick kiss on the cheek. Isak's eyelashes flutter against Even's skin, and he feels it right through to his bones. "Thanks to my super smart, super hot fiancé."  
  
"Oh really?" Isak says, arching his eyebrow, and Even kisses him there too. "Well, he sounds great. Way out of your league. You got lucky with him, you know."  
  
Even kisses the bridge of Isak's nose, the shell of his ear, his cheekbone, the spot beneath his jaw. "I know," he says, letting his eyes fall shut so he can memorise everything about this moment: the warmth of Isak against him, the smell of his shampoo, the goosebumps they both have from the coolness of the store, the fucking can of tuna still clutched in his hand, and the feeling of his heart, beating loudly and beating fast and beating in time with Isak's. Even opens his eyes and takes a step back before he does something they'll both regret, like swallowing Isak down in the middle of the canned food aisle and getting arrested for public indecency. "Come on," he says, grabbing the cart and pushing it towards the front. "We can finish shopping later."  
  
"Oh yeah?" And there it is again, that insufferable eyebrow raise; Even has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from leaning in to kiss it again. "What's the rush?"  
  
"Well..." Even says, drawing it out until Isak is stood right next to him. "I hear engaged sex is _much_ better than dating sex." He probably says it louder than he needs to (he definitely says it louder than he needs to) but the stares of a disapproving mother and bewildered cashier are a small price to pay for the way the blush fans across Isak's cheeks, pink and gentle like low tide at sunset.  
  
"Then I guess, as the scientist in this relationship," Isak says after a moment, quieter than Even had been but not quite a whisper, "I’m obligated to test that hypothesis."  
  
Even nods solemnly. "Exactly. It's vital, actually. The experiment must be carried out immediately." Isak rolls his eyes and sure, maybe Even's taken the metaphor a little too far, but what does it matter when there's a boy in front of him looking at Even like that, a boy who is his fiancé, now, a boy Even still can't quite believe he loves as much as he does. (Except he can, you know. Believe it. There's something about Isak that makes Even feel transcendent; makes Even feel worth believing in. Worth every argument, tear, misunderstanding; worth it for the touch of his hands, the chapped press of his lips, the safety of his arms; the softness, the gentleness. Isak is worth everything.)  
  
"I love you," Even says, and it feels like it always does; like rapture. Isak smiles, and kisses him, and takes his hand, and rubs his finger against Even's where the ring will be.  
  
"I love _you_ ," he says back, and Even finally remembers to put down the tuna, just in time to take Isak's face in both his hands and kiss his fiancé like he deserves to be kissed, and love him like he deserves to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> *feinschmecker restaurant in oslo. fancy and VERY expensive according to google. also not open on sundays but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
